


To The End

by MyriadQuiddities



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Defeatist Outlook, Epistolary, M/M, Poetry, idk i was very emotional while reading this, it's kinda a mix of both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers. Always has, always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



_Pretty picture you are._

 

_Prettiest picture I ever saw, standing there shrouded in that fine Italian mist. Best you've looked in a while._

 

_I'd put you in a museum if I thought it'd keep you safe any._

 

_That's where you'll end up anyway, when this is all over._

 

_Even if it's not where you belong. 'Cause, if I'm truthful, and wouldn't that be funny, the truth coming from the dirty lips of a jealous fucker like me? If I'm truthful, you'd belong with me. Don't think it's too nice of me to think stuff like that, but truth is, it's part of me now._

 

_I talk like I'm going to get out of this war sometimes. But that's a lie, and here's the truth; I'm not. Somewhere there's a man with a bullet and it's got my name etched so deep on its casing that no one'll be able to get it out. And I'll be sorry, so, so sorry to leave you, but I can't see it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was riding in a car and looking out a tree-covered hills dusted with snow as the sun went down. When I paused reading because this needed to be written.


End file.
